Late Night Study
by CherryTwister
Summary: Hermione and Draco's late night studying turns into something more Oneshot


_**Late Night Study**_

**Summary:** Hermione and Draco's late night studying turns into something more Oneshot

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter in anyway.

Rated **M** for the last part, so beware!

**AN:** I hope everyone likes this story. This story was a lot of firsts for me. First one-shot, Harry Potter fanfiction, and M rated fiction. Please Review! I have some other ideas for D/Hr fanfiction, but I want to see how people respond to this one first.

* * *

_Hermione's POV_

It was Friday night and the library was unusually quiet. I found that I get the most work done on Friday night. In the day time I always got stuck next to a table full of giggling girls. Don't they have a better place to go and talk about boys?

I had just finished the first page of my Potions report when I heard footsteps behind me. I immediately tensed because I knew it couldn't be Harry or Ron. They had gone to Hogsmeade on a double date with Ginny and Lavender.

"What a surprise, Granger alone in the library on a Friday night. Don't you having anything better to do on a Friday night?" Malfoy laughed and I looked up from my book. Malfoy's 6'3" frame towered over me and I tried not to sink further into my seat.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked impatiently tapping my finger on the top of my Potions book.

"You have nothing that I could possibly want." He sneered.

"Then get lost," I replied and rolled my eyes. I didn't have time for this; I still have four more pages of my Potions report to write.

"Harsh words, Granger. You know you would miss me if something happen to me." He flashed me a white grin.

"Not likely," I muttered under my breath, but I knew he heard me. Then he dropped his books down on the table next to me. The sound echoed through the empty library.

"What happen to having better things to do on a Friday night besides schoolwork?" I couldn't help but ask when he opened one of his books.

"Let's just say my father isn't too happy my grades are second to a Mudblood." He sneered and I didn't ask any more questions.

* * *

**One Week Later**

"Where are you going?" Harry asked me when I started to walk towards the library. I was surprised he had even noticed I was there. He and Ron were too busy at dinner talking about Quidditch to even say more than a few words to me. At least Neville tried to include me in the conversation.

"Where does she go every Friday night? To the library," Ron spoke before I could even respond.

"You really need to get yourself a hobby, besides reading books." Ron added and I felt my temper rise. I was really sick of them making fun of me for doing my schoolwork and then asking for help with their homework last minute. Ron has even had the nerve to ask me to do his homework for him the night before it was due.

"I'm sorry, I care about getting my work done. I'm sorry, I want to do well the on the Arithmancy exam next week. I'm sorry, that I want to get high marks on my N.E.W.T exam!" I vented and walked away.

"What's her problem?" I heard Ron ask Harry.

I walked all the way to the back of the empty library to my table. I stopped when I saw the back of a head sitting at my table. All I had to do was glance at the blond hair to know it was Malfoy sitting at my table.

"You're in my seat." I informed him.

"I didn't see your name on it," he grinned looking up from his work.

"I have been sitting here for the past month." I explained, but he didn't budge.

"So what?" He shrugged and I knew he wasn't going to move. I glanced over at the table Malfoy had sat at last Friday night. There were lots of empty tables in the library, but he had to sit at the one I always use. I was about to walk over to another table, but last minute I decided I couldn't let Malfoy push me around like this. I sat down in the seat right across from him.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"I'm studying for my Arithmancy exam." I said in a cheery voice and opened my book.

"Not at this table," he stated and took the book away from me.

"Why? I didn't see your name on it?" I shot back and grabbed my book out of his hand.

"You're not a first year anymore, Granger. Grow up," He told me and I half agreed with him. Fighting over a table was very childish, but I had a feeling that I shouldn't back down from this fight.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Neither one of us backed down and a month later we were still sitting at the same table on Friday nights. This Friday we were studying for a Potions exam. I frowned when I forgot the last ingredient in the practical potion exam.

"If you hold that expression much longer your face is going to stay like that." Malfoy commented.

"I forgot the last ingredient in our practical potion." I admitted with a pout.

"Valerian," he told me.

"Thanks," I was stunned he had actually helped me.

"No, problem." He muttered.

"You're doing the measurements wrong." I told him glancing at his work. I noticed he looked like he was struggling with something and saw that his measurements were off.

"What?" He asked confused.

"That's why you're not getting the right results. Your measurements are off." I stated.

"Did I ask for your help?" He frowned and pulled his work out of my line of sight.

"Sorry, just trying to help." I mumbled and looked back at my work.

"What were you saying about the measurements?" He asked a few seconds later looking up from his work. I got up from my seat across from him and sat back down in the empty seat next to him.

"Why don't you try this," I said and pointed to his work. We spent the next hour studying for our Potions exam together. If someone would have told me before tonight that I would have actually enjoyed Malfoy's company I would have told them to go to St. Mungo's to get their head checked.

I have never seen this side of Malfoy before. In the past hour he was extremely nice and didn't say one rude thing to me. His eyes didn't even glaze over when I explained a potion in great detail like Ron's do.

He stretched his arms and yawned, "It's getting late." When he brought his arms back down one went around my shoulder. I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked down at his arm.

"Harry and Ron will be wondering where I am." The minute I mentioned Harry and Ron he dropped his arm from around my shoulder.

"I will walk you to the Gryffindor tower," he offered getting up from his seat.

"What if someone sees us?" I questioned surprised. I knew Malfoy hadn't told anyone that for over the past month he has been studying with me every Friday night. I figured his tolerance for being civil to me was restricted to the confines of the library. I was stunned that he wasn't worried about his Mudblood hating reputation being tarnished if he was seen with me.

"Then I will start insulting you and no one will be the wiser." He grinned.

"Not funny," I playfully hit him in the arm.

"I thought it was. Who cares if anyone sees us?" He shrugged.

"Fine, but you're carrying my books." I put my papers in my Potions book and handed them to him.

"Wait, that wasn't part of the deal." He put his hands up as a defense.

"Guess, I'm walking myself," I muttered and struggled with my four books I brought with me. I made it two steps before Malfoy stopped me.

"Give me the books, Granger." He sighed.

"These books are heavy, I'm not sure you can handle them plus your books." I twisted, so the books were out of his reach.

"I'm a seasoned Quidditch player. You'd be surprised how much I can bench press." He puffed out his chest and I bit my tongue to stop myself from laughing.

I placed my books on top of his and watched his shoulders shag. "Heavy?"

"No," he said breathless. We walked out of the library and I watched him struggle to carry the books.

"Do you need help?" I asked deciding I had tortured him long enough.

"Could you please take the top one?" He wheezed and I took the book off the top.

"If I didn't know better I'd swear you picked your books based on how much they weigh." He grumbled and looked a lot more comfortable since I took the top book.

"I could just imagine you checking out a book. How much does that one weigh? 40 pounds? Better make it 70." He laughed and I tried to hit him again, but he dodged my fist.

"Don't hit me, I might drop one of your precious books." Malfoy joked and pretended to drop the books.

"You better not," I hissed and gave him a light kick in the shin.

"This is becoming a very abusive relationship." He said trying to be serious.

"Who said this was a relationship?" I questioned and looked away from him for a second.

"Ouch that hurt," he said and rubbed his chest like I had actually hurt his heart. Then he gave me a huge grin and I couldn't help but think about how handsome he was.

Before I could register what was happening his arms were around me. I felt his lips crush against mine and his scent engulf me. I gave entrance to his tongue and felt it explore my mouth. As my tongue grew bolder he ran his hands through my hair. Our kiss seemed to last minutes. We finally pulled apart, but he kept his arms around me. It took me a few seconds to comprehend that I had actually kissed Malfoy and enjoyed it. Then I looked to my left to see our books floating next to us.

"Is this a relationship now?" He asked with a breathless grin.

"I will have to think about it." I shrugged and tried not to blush.

"You're such a tease." He muttered and pulled me into another kiss.

"Maybe, now it can be a relationship." I smiled as he started to place kisses down my neck.

* * *

**Next Week**

Out of the corner of my eye I watched Malfoy come into Potions class. Our eyes meet for a few seconds as he passed me and sat down next to Grabbe and Goyle. I tried to keep my eyes focused on the front of the class, so I didn't think about Malfoy's body against mine.

"I hope you all have studied for this exam. I decided to make this exam worth half your overall grade." Snape's voice caught my attention and I noticed he was staring right at me. I heard Ron gulp loudly next to me and I knew he didn't study enough for this exam.

"Since this is such a huge part of your grade I decided to do something very generous and let you make the practical potion with a partner." Ron sighed and moved his chair closer to me.

"No Mr. Weasley, you and Ms. Granger will not be partners. I will be assigning partners." Snape stated looking at Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Grabbe will be your partner. Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter and…" I stopped listening when I heard Snape partner me up with Malfoy. When everyone moved to sit next to their partner Malfoy sat down next to me in the seat Ron had been seconds ago.

"Do you want to measure and I will pour the ingredients?" He asked me quietly as the class started to work on their potions. Whenever I passed him the ingredients his hands lingered on mine. Since we had studied the potion together and knew every part of it we were first to finish.

"Well, that was easy." I muttered realizing that it took less than half the time Snape allotted us.

"Not for them," Malfoy said looking behind us. Green smoke and a strange whistling sound were coming from Ron and Grabbe's cauldron. Suddenly the whistling got louder and a large green bubble came out of the cauldron and hit Grabbe in the face. I couldn't hold back laughter as Grabbe's face was covered in a green tint.

"Do you find something funny, Ms. Granger?" Snape asked me seriously and I immediately tensed.

"No, Professor." I muttered.

"Get back to work," he growled.

"We are done," I stated looking at the potion we had just made.

"I will be the judge of that." He said and spooned out a little of the potion. I held my breath as he smelled the potion.

"Good job, Mr. Malfoy." He finally said turning towards Malfoy.

"I helped too, why did you get all the praise?" I whispered once Snape had walked away and Malfoy just shrugged. We whispered to each other so Snape didn't hear us talking until everyone else had finished their potion. Once class was over I gave Malfoy a smile and grabbed my things. I followed Ron and Harry out of the classroom.

"Granger, wait up!" I heard Malfoy yell my name down the hallway. Ron and Harry stopped with me and turned around to see Malfoy coming down the hallway towards me.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"None of your business, Potter." He sneered and looked over at me.

"You dropped this." He handed me a tiny piece of paper.

"Thanks," I said looking down at the paper. Malfoy gave me a quick wink and then walked away.

"Did he just wink at you?" Ron asked with a frown.

"I didn't see anything," I lied and shrugged. I opened up the tiny folded paper, so that Ron and Harry couldn't see what it said.

_See you Friday_

_-D_

"What did you drop, Hermione?" Harry asked and leaned into me. I crumpled up the paper and stuck it in my robe's pocket.

"It's not important," I replied and changed the subject.

* * *

**Friday Night**

"How come Snape gave you a hundred on your practical exam, where I only got a ninety?" I asked confused. I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand that had the red number ninety on it.

"A ninety is still a high score," Malfoy said with a shrug.

"We were partners, we did the same thing. I don't understand why my score is lower." I frowned. I hated when Snape took points off my exams for no reason. This time I was really upset, since Malfoy and I were partners and I still got a lower score.

"Always have to be better than me, Granger?" Malfoy sounded bitter, but when I looked up from my grade he had a grin on his face.

"No," I defended.

"I just don't understand why our scores are different," I admitted.

"Do you want me to talk to Snape?" He offered. I could just imagine the confusion on Snape's face when Malfoy asks Snape to give me a higher score.

"No," I shook my head.

"Let's do something other than talk about Potions." He sighed and moved our books aside.

"Good idea, we have another exam next week we should be studying for." I said and started to reach for another book.

"That wasn't what I had in mind." He grabbed my hand and pressed his lips to my fingertips.

"What do you want to do then?" I asked when he let go of my hand.

"This," he grinned and pressed his mouth to mine.

Malfoy stood up and took me with him. Our tongues dueled as he placed his hands firmly on my hips. He raised my body so that I was sitting on our table. He pulled away from my mouth and started to place kisses down my neck. He gave my neck a nip and pushed my robe off. His mouth found mine again and his hands squeezed my breasts. I moaned into his mouth and arched towards him. I ran my hands under his robe and shirt. I stroked his hard cold stomach. He pushed my hands away and took off my shirt. My bra was off quickly and his hands were back on my breasts. I hissed as his hand left my breast, but was soon covered by his mouth. His warm mouth sucked at my nipple and I moaned. His tongue swirled around my breast as his hand gave my other breast attention. I ran my hands through his hair as he sucked harder.

"Draco," I moaned his name for the first time as his other hand rested on my thigh. His mouth changed breasts as his fingers worked their way past my panties. His mouth pulled away from my breast. His finger thrust into me and his mouth drowned out my moan. My body arched against his hard body and my legs wrapped around his waist. He thrust two more fingers into me and moved them in and out slowly.

"So wet," he purred and kissed my neck.

"Please," I begged and couldn't take anymore. He listened to me and pulled my skirt and underwear down. He started to unzip his pants, but I pushed his hands aside. I unzipped his pants and pushed them down. My hand rubbed his hard erection through his boxers.

"Hermione," he huffed and his eyes rolled back. I pulled his boxers down and studied his large hard penis. It was much bigger than I thought it would be. He slowly thrust into me and my body worked hard to fit him completely. I felt some pain once he had completely filled me. Draco kissed my tears and stayed completely still. His shoulders tense as he struggled to maintain control. After the pain went away he still didn't move, so I thrust against him. Then he pulled himself out a little and thrust back in. I pressed my legs tighter around his waist, so I could feel him completely. His thrusts got harder and the pleasure was overwhelming. I shuttered as I felt my release and I thought it was over.

"Not yet," he whispered and after a few seconds he also felt his release. His penis stayed completely inside me as Draco rested against the table. After a minute he regained his strength and pulled out of me. I didn't move as he put his boxers and pants back on. I thought he was going to leave, but instead when he was done he put my clothes back on for me.

"That was a good Friday night, much better than studying." He smiled. He brushed a piece of hair out of my face and kissed me lightly.

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
